The invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a gas bag cover on a part of a vehicle.
Conventional gas bag covers are attached to a vehicle part by means of an attachment device, the device being designed in the form of an interlocking snap connection adapted to act on an attachment rib formed on the gas bag cover.
A gas bag cover is for example secured to the steering wheel hub or, for covering a front passenger gas bag, to the dashboard. The European patent publication 0 669 230 A1 discloses a device of this kind for the attachment of a gas bag cover, which is in the form of a snap connection. For this purpose, hook-like attachment ribs are provided, which are formed on the inside of the gas bag cover, said ribs in the fitted condition reaching behind a vehicle part. For fitting, the gas bag cover is merely placed over the gas bag and pressed into position. The attachment ribs must be so designed that during deployment of the gas bag, the cover does not become loose or, still worse, is pulled out of its anchoring means.